I dare you to move
by wolfy106
Summary: screams and feelings that are unknown to link are many as well as evil princesses and hideous Sheikah. Zelda bashing, don't like, don't read.


**hey this is my 3rd fic and there is some nudity but nothing described minor cussing as well. Also Zelda bashing and sorry but I really hate Zelda...**

I lay down to rest my eyes. As I closed them I heard a sound akin to footsteps. I sat up and looked around. Seeing nothing I lay back down. When I closed my eyes again I fell asleep...

When I woke up again I was being held by something warm up against my back. This thing, whatever it was, felt Hylian. Considering the thing poking my thigh male to. I just hope this doesn't turn out to bad. I've had a lot of bad things happen to me over the past few years. Aside from going through temples, being scorched, cut, and other things indescribeable, I hope that this will be better...

**Dream Sequence**

_I heard hideous laughter that turned my blood to ice. It seemed to be coming from all sides at once. I covered my ears to try and block out the noise, but it didn't work. I still heard the laughing loud and clear. I couldn't take it anymore, I screamed as loud as I could, and then I woke up._**  
**

**End Dream  
**

Instead of hideous laughter, all I could hear was me screaming and someone trying to calm me down. When I finally stopped screaming I finally, in all my years of adventuring, broke down and cried. I was crying my heart out, because all I could think about was all the death, and the blood. Next thing I knew someone was saying sweet nothings into my ears to try and calm me. When I finally stopped crying I fell into a fitful sleep...

When I woke up again I heard whispering and felt the chest I was laying on moving. I suddenly felt myself lifted into the air, stripped and lowered into warm water. I struggled while he was stripping me but I never got to see his face. I was shocked into stillness by the feeling of the warm water. I gripped his arm for dear life as he himself tried to strip, to get into the apparent bath.

When he finally stripped I clung to him as he got in. I don't think he was expecting this. "What's the matter? Don't like water?" Then he decided to be a jerk and dunked me under.

As I struggled to get back to the top he just watched. When I finally gave up he grabbed me and pulled me up to the surface. I coughed up a lot of water until I could finally breathe again. "No-*cough*-I just-*cough*-can't swim-*cough*-and no one ever-*cough*-decided-*cough*-to teach-*cough*-me-*cough*" after that statement I just kept hacking up water.

He must have started rubbing small circles on my back because I eventually stopped coughing. When I could finally breathe again I just grasped his shoulder and he just let me breathe for a couple of minutes. When he started moving further into the bath I just clung and was glad that he didn't seem to be in a jerky mood right now. As he sat down in the shallow end I finally let go seeing that I could stand on the bottom. After a while of just standing there I suddenly was splashed. "What the?" I asked.

I splashed him back after a moment of hesitation. "Who are you child?" He asked.

"Why?" I spat back "So you can kill me and get it over with?"

"No child, why would I do such a thing?"

"Because I've caused people so much trouble." I said "But they made me do it, they said that if I didn't then a fate worse than death would happen to me, they showed me a part of it as well."

I looked down, but he tilted my chin up. "I don't care how much trouble you've caused I'll take care of you." He said, "I see you have suffered greatly but until you tell me who you are and who did this to you I can't do anything to help you."

"Link" I whispered then cleared my throat. "My name is Link, and that bitch Zelda did this to me." I showed him my wrists, which were scarred from numerous cuts all that had been made by Zelda and her pet shiekah. He just wrapped his arms aroung me and rocked up back and forth gently. He seemed to be deep in thought because he had a glassy look in his eyes. "What's your name anyway?"

He looked down at me surprised "I didn't tell you?" I shook my head, "Well I am Lord Ganondorf Dragomere and I will not harm you young one. I give you my word on that Link." He had a kindness in his eyes that I didn't think the King of Darkness could have. I felt a glimmer of hope despite all the things that had happened to me over the past years."But I do think we should wash before we start anything."

I nodded and he started to wash me. I was surprised at first because I had never had this type of attention before. When he finished washing me he washed himself and then he just lay back against the rim of the tub. I was cautious at first, but I gradually crawled my way onto his chest and just lay there. He started to slowly rub circles into my back again, and after a little while I fell asleep again.

**(Have you noticed that Link is sleeping a lot?)**

When I woke up again I was in the bed I had slept in before with the sounds of battle coming in from outside. Suddenly Shiek came in and grabbed me up from the bed. I struggled but he was much stronger than me so he won in the end. When I finally couldn't find the strength to fight him anymore I went limp in his arms. And we teleported across the field to where Zelda and Ganondorf were fighting he held me up in the air for Zelda to see.

At that moment Ganondorf killed her, as I watched I saw what had made my life a living hell was gone. I was so happy that she was finally gone I got out of Shiek's grasp and ran over to Ganon who quickly drew me into an embrace. I felt a safe and content in the arms that had held me for no more than a night. I felt a sense of loyalty and admiration that flooded over me in waves of joy and happiness. For the first time in forever I felt what I could only describe as for this man who had saved and protected me from the things that scared me most, and my nightmares.

After a couple of minutes, which felt like eternities, a clapping struck the air, and rose higher until it was a chorus of clapping. Then I realized for the first time that I wasn't the only one that had suffered from Zelda's reign of terror, and that maybe, just maybe they had been on my side all the time. As the clapping got louder though I buried my face into his chest and just allowed him to hold me, and I was comforted by it. I didn't understand how I could be in any man's arms and feel safe. After all, all that anyone had given me was cruelty and pain. As the clapping got louder I went out again...

It was warm, that was all I knew when I woke up. Then as I got my bearings, I felt the steady breathing of Ganon from behind me. Feeling the urge to go to the bathroom I tried to escape from his grasp on my waist. He must have been awake because he said "So you want to go already?" I shook my head "Then what is it?"

"I-I have to go to the bathroom" I said embarrassed.

"Well why didn't you just say so hmm?" I blushed at the comment. He released me and I went to the bathroom then came back. As I crawled back onto the bed he picked me up and placed me on his lap. I sighed in contentment and didn't care what would happen to me now because, I knew that I had a great protector, mentor, father-like figure, and most of all someone who I could let into my heart and know that he won't break it.

The End


End file.
